This project will produce an interactive videodisc-based (IVD) program for use in physician offices. The program will facilitate provision of basic information about anatomy, physiology, and contraception to adolescent patients, using a format that promotes adolescent pregnancy prevention by encouraging postponement of sexual intercourse for the sexually inexperienced and use of effective contraceptive methods for sexually active adolescents. The IVD program will decrease the time required by physicians to provide basic information about sexuality and contraception, allowing more time to be spent on counseling adolescents about sexuality. A total of six programs are planned, with separate program material for Caucasian, African-American, and Hispanic males and females. In Phase l we will produce a prototype of one program. The exact nature of the material presented will be determined using formative evaluation procedures with physician and target adolescent focus groups. In Phase l we will: (a) develop and test a prototype interactive videodisc-based program for use by primary-care physicians in providing adolescent patients with information about sexuality and contraception. (b) evaluate the extent to which the program is effective in increasing knowledge, and in encouraging abstinence and effective contraception practices.